


Let’s Go Dancing

by RoseGoldGeiszler



Category: Spookyface AU
Genre: Dancing, Italian, I’m sorry Vincent Van Gogh, M/M, Sappy Shit, Sort of like Tangled i like that movie, Starry Night BY Vincent Van Gogh, Vincent Van Gogh - Freeform, oh shit lmao that dudes dead fuck, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldGeiszler/pseuds/RoseGoldGeiszler
Summary: “Hm?” He turns around, crooked smile, neck covered in hickies and bruised knuckles gripped on the strap of his backpack.“We should go dancing.”“Set a time, and a place. You know where to find me.”





	Let’s Go Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didnt beta read this shit cause i never learned how to read 
> 
> ALSO the italian is wonky just use google translate for it

Anxious. Fox is anxious for the first time in a while. It’s been 3 weeks since his birthday, 2 weeks since he and Lorenzo started dating, and 1 week since they planned to go dancing. Some time has passed, Fox started an internship at Nasa but he isn’t quite allowed to visit their offices yet. Lorenzo had mentioned some family coming down but he didn’t talk too much about it. More recently? Lorenzo got a ferret. 

“I wanna go see the stars.” Fox casually mentions talking about his internship. “They won’t let me, though. Down at NASA. I’ve gotta climb some ranks, it’s gonna be a while until I’m even in the offices.” Fox shrugs.

“That sucks.” Lorenzo frowns, letting Fox rest his head on his shoulder. “But you’ve got a foot in the door. That’s good.” 

“Saturday?” Fox mumbles.

”Saturday for dancing?” Lorenzo questions. Fox nods. “Yeah.”

* * *

Then, before Fox realizes—it’s Saturday.

The first thing Fox notices when Lorenzo comes to his door is that he’s carrying flowers. They’re pink and Lorenzo has band-aids lining the fingers gripping them by the stem.

The second thing he notices is that there’s dirt and roots protruding from the bottom of the flowers, and the third thing he notices is the large hole with dirt strewn around it in the yard across the street.

“Bees.” Lorenzo mumbles and Fox doesn’t know what the fresh fuck that means. “Bees. I cant stand them. Have you ever been stung by one?” Lorenzo stretches once he gets into the house. “Fuckers gave me all these stings.” Lorenzo points to his hands, the Spongebob band-aids lining all 5 fingers.

“I don’t go outside, sorry.” Fox mumbles. Another thing he notices is that Lorenzo’s “dancing suit” isn’t a suit at all. It’s a black leather jacket, black jeans and a pinned on tie with a dress shirt on underneath it. Its not exactly “classy” but good lord if it doesn’t look good on him.

“Hm. Well, Bees are the devil’s flying seed.” Lorenzo looks around trying to regain his thoughts. “OH! I brought you some flowers.” He places the crumbling dirt caked flowers in Fox’s hands.

“Where’d you get these from?” Fox frowns. He knows exactly where Lorenzo got these from.

“Thats not important.” He smiles, knowing that Fox knows. He shrugs.

“Why are they crumpled?” Fox grins tilting his head up to look Lorenzo in the eyes. He bats his eyelashes.

“I have big feet and I tripped and fell on them. Anyways, where’s your sister?”

“Probably out committing arson or something. Hell if I know, she said she was going to the gas station for some Kit-Kats but I doubt she even knows where that is.”

“Hm. Well let’s get going, shall we?” Lorenzo snickers, leaning his hand out for Fox to take it. Fox takes it, laughing when Lorenzo twirls him. “I gotta run home real quick, my grandma’s in town for the week, I’d like you to meet her.”  
  
Fox has met exactly two people from Lorenzo’s family so far. His mother, that made him 7 bowls of Baked Ziti until he got sick—and his brother, who dubbed him as “Christopher Robin” from Winnie the Pooh. They like him, but they like to bully him more. Lorenzo whistles along to the radio, Fox strings his hands together and looks out the window as they drive.

His grandmother is sitting in the backyard with his mother. Fox takes a seat on the swing set beside them as Lorenzo greets them.

“Nonna, questa è Fox.”

“È questo il ragazzo? Lui è .... magro, no?”

“Nonna, no.”

“Cosa gli stanno dando da mangiare? Aria?” She laughs, Lorenzo fakes a laugh with her.

“Haha. Nonna, Smetilla.”

“Lui è un ramoscello!”

Fox doesn’t speak Italian. He’s not even good at English in some circumstances. He can’t understand a damn thing they’re saying but he knows from Lorenzo’s facial expressions it’s most likely not good. He does understand one thing, however. It’s when Lorenzo’s grandmother compares him to cheddar cheese. That’s when Lorenzo kisses her on the cheek and starts to leave before she starts up again.

“So what’d she say?” Fox says, hopeful it was something good.

“Haha, oh she said you were really cute.” Lorenzo lies through his teeth, pulling the car out the driveway and starting on the highway. “You got your dancing shoes on?”

“Not really dancing shoes, but I know I won’t fall over in these.” He kicks his feet up gently, looking at his shoes. “Heelys don’t go with dress suits.” The car screeches and slams to a stop, both of them jerking forward.

“YOU’RE WEARING HEELYS? NO, WE GOTTA GO BACK—“

“Im KIDDING. Jeez. What’s gotten into you? I’m wearing my Vans.”

“Oh.” Lorenzo swallows sharply and continues driving. It’s getting darker outside, the sun’s leaving and the sky resembles a melting crayon box.

“Speaking of dancing—you’re not wearing a suit.” Fox says quietly, watching the night take over the sky out the window. The car is warm and it’s making Fox drowsy. In the side of Lorenzo’s car is a mixtape converter. A box of condoms and a box of empty cassette tapes. There’s also a box of Spongebob band-aids, some lube, and the Tangled soundtrack CD.

“I don’t own one. Shit’s too classy for me, never cared to own one seeing as I never had a use for it—“ Lorenzo shifts the car onto a ramp. “—but maybe. Just maybe, for you, I’d buy one.”

“I don’t remember the dancing hall being this far, it’s been over an hour.” Fox asks, his voice a bit of a whisper. The car stops at a red light, the night in full effect. It’s like the night of his birthday. The darkness has become comforting since then.

“You said we should go dancing. After that, I said I was taking you dancing, I didn’t say I was going to the dancing hall.”

Fox sees the parking lot lights less than a mile up ahead. Fox has never been to Disneyland but he imagines it feels like this. Turning into the parking lot, eyes widening and head looking up. In his side vision he can tell Lorenzo is grinning smugly.

The Space Museum.

“C’mon, Princess. Our castle awaits.” Lorenzo holds out his hand.


End file.
